Animutate
Animutate is the sixth episode of The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. Plot The episode picks up where the last one left off. The portal got bigger as a Charizard come out off it with some weird dude on it. (Person): That blasted Tennyson! (Steve): Who's Tennyson? (Person): No one. I am Dr. Aloyisius James Animo. (Steve): Did your parents hate you? (Animo): Yes, actually. (Steve): Wow, sucks to be you. Animo's Charizard notices Charmeleon. (Charizard): *wimpers* (Animo): Do you long for a companion? *Charizard nods* WELL TOO BAD! (Charizard): *sad face* (Steve): Well, I'm just gonna go... Steve walk off. (Animon): He's just like Tennyson! I must go after him! He flew off after Steve. Meanwhile, the PokeDex is in a tree. (PokeDex): Um....hello? Anyone there? Tangela escapes his Pokeball and reaches his vines to get him (PokeDex): THanks Bro Animo is seen watching Steve and his Pokemon eat tacos. (Animo): Tennyson likes Milkshakes, This boy likes tacos! He noticed a Beedrill and a lightbulb appear above his head. He mutates Beedrill to where He has metal Drills Dragon wings (Animo): SPLENDID! Now, go get him! The Beedrill went over to Steve and strug him. (Steve): OW! Hey, Go Kakuna! He sends out Kakuna. Beedrill and Kakuna are face to face. (Steve): Kakuna, attack! beedrill attacks first, but at Steve, but Kakuna blocks with Harden, though he get pierced a little. He starts glowing. (Kakuna): Kakun- Kakuna! He stops glowing and he's a Beedrill. (Animo, hiding): Oh dear Steve's Beedrill totally destroys The other one, and scares Animo away. (Animo): Curse that boy, he's worse than Tennyson. (Steve, yelling): WELL DU- who is "Tennyson"? Is he Ten? (Animo): No, he's an annoying Teen with a watch that can turn him into aliens. (Steve): You mean Pokemon. (Animo): ALIENS! (Steve): Pokemon. (Animo): ALIEN-! (Steve): I know, aliens. Duh. Animo facepalms (Animo): I hate you... (Steve): Aw thanks. (PokeDex): Aye aye aye. He facepalms. Steve kicked Animo in his...you know. (Animo): Oof! (Narrator): Steve hurts Pokeballs everywhere! Wil there be an end to his reign of terror? (Steve): Huh? He shrugs and sends out Tangela. (Animo): Oh, I'm so scar- He is grabbed by Tangela and is thrown into a lake of water type Pokemon. (Animo): OOH! So prett- He gets shocked by a Chinchou, stung by Tentacools, pricked by Qwilfish , and Bubbled by Froakies. (Animo): Ow! He got out of the water and noticed a bunch of Bulbasaurs. (Animo): Hello! He mutated them. (Animo): MWA HA HA! The scene switches to Steve walking. (Steve): Boy, that Animo guy sure was weird. (PokeDex): Ya don't say? *Does Meme* Just then, a army of mutated Bulbasaurs attacked them. (Steve): Slamacow! (PokeDex): Really? (Steve): Yes. GO CHARMELEON! Charmeleon one shot the Bulbasaurs. (Animo): Ergh! (Steve): You make weird noises. (Animo): BAAH! (Steve): See? Animo tackled Steve. (Steve): Get out me, you crazy old man. The PokeDex is swinging from a vine. (PokeDex): Don't worry, Ste- He swings into a tree. (PokeDex): Ow! (Animo, noticing Steve's Pidegy): Hm... (Steve): DOn't even think about it! (Animo): Yes mommy. (Steve): EXCUSE ME?! He punched Animo who is knocked into a tree causing his mutant ray to go haywire and it hits Pigedy, Tangela, Beedrill and Charmeleon. (pokeDex): My scanner says they're under his control now! (Steve): GRRRRR!!!!! He breaks Animo's machine. (Steve): I'll KEEL you! He grabbed Animo. he is about to punch him when.....a portal open. (Animo): Oh dear. He gets sucked in, and Charizard from earlier flies off. (Animo): NUUUUUUUU- The portal closed. (Steve): That was one weird mailman. Oh well, who wants tacos? His Pokemon cheered and they left the forest. Meanwhile, the portal opens in Bellwood and Animo walks in. (Animo): I'm back! (Ben): Oh Shiitake. WHY OFFICER JENNY, WHY?! THE END Category:UEE Category:Episodes Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve